Chilled to the core
by Kuronosogi
Summary: (Alternate ending to episode 8) Yogi and Gareki are stranded in the icy wasteland of Rinoll the only way of survival is each other as some home truths come to light will they survive the night? (rated T for blood and Taboos- its Gareki what did u expect) I ship Gareki X Yogi 4ever ENJOY :3


**I'm not a professional so apologies if grammar is crappy and I'm new to Karneval so again apologies if characters are... well out of character... lol**

**anyway this is an alternate ending to Karneval anime episode 8, it's right after Nai and Tsukumo escape and Silver Yogi scares of the varuga and protects Gareki (if you dont have a clue what i'm going on about then you probably should watch it and come back to this story) Right on with the show...**

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENS IN RINOLL (stays in Rinoll)**

'Why am I doing this? The enemy is getting away' Silver Yogi continued musing to himself as he pulled on the pile of vines not caring about the thorns piercing through his gloves. 'Why did I protect him?' The snow was growing heavy as he sensed a blizzard approaching. This prompted him to dig quicker. A blue gloved hand emerged from the cocoon. He took a firm hold of the wrist and pulled harshly. The hand was followed by an arm and then a body revealing a boy with jet black hair, eyes closed as the snow began to clump on his long lashes. Fog escaped through his red lips 'at least he's alive' thought Silver Yogi. He studied the boy carefully 'Why did I protect you?' - sensing the strong winds he quickly scooped the limp boy out of its shell and balanced him on his back. Noting how the snow was thickening. 'Whatever the reason he's sure to die in this storm' the silver haired man retreated with the boy and headed to the woods 'better find some shelter'

**-X-**

The high winds coordinated the snow from all directions. Settling into white fields, even the bed of thorns had been coated with the white crystals reflecting the bright lights of the flying machine. The second ship scanned the area rigorously searching for any signs of life. Infrared, motion sensors, even sniffer dogs combed through the storm in search of the missing crewmen. The search party navigated through the storm and struggled to fight the strong winds. "Captain the storm is getting worse, we must retreat" An older man with red hair nodded in agreement.

"Everyone pull out we'll continue the search once the sun rises". A phone emerged in his palm as he connected to the second ship.

"Yes...I see...understood... thank you Tsukitachi your help is greatly appreciated" the first ship Captain 'Hirato Woody' disconnected the line and turned to the others. Nai sat worried and nervous as he cradled the little snowman- Yukkin. Tsukumo sat beside him comforting him as she awaited the Captain's news.

"They have terminated the search, the storm is too strong and dangerous they'll continue in the morning but for now all we can do is wait and hope that they are alright. Please get some rest" Hirato turned and left the two with the news. He himself wasn't too worried as he viewed the situation as a test. Whilst Nai began to think of the worst as he started to sob softly 'Gareki, Yogi'.

**-X-**

Night had fallen and the blizzard showed no sign of stopping. Deep in the woods two figures lie unconscious with a thin layer of snow caked upon their sleeping frames. If it wasn't for the Circus's thermal clothing they would have frozen to death. But the fact that Silver Yogi moved them to a safer place before collapsing was lucky enough. The trees were great for acting as a roof but they struggled to detain the snow as branches snapped and clumps of snow would fall through. In fact an arm of a tree broke off and a great pile of snow fell directly onto Yogi's head, causing the Now blonde boy to reawaken.

"WAAAAHHHHH ! COLD! Cold! So very cold" he shook his head and hastily rubbed his cheeks, trying to regain even the slightest bit of warmth. He felt his numb fingers touch the skin of his cheeks as he looked at his hands.

Holes were protruding from every inch of his gloves. There was even a long rip on his left palm. 'Eh what happened?' how? Where..." he scanned the location and his eyes fell on a bulge protruding from the snow "GAREKI- KUN!" He crawled to the boy and shook him harshly "Gareki-kun please wake up!"

Placing his ear on his chest he sighed as a cloud of breath escaped his lips, relieved that he could hear a heart beat. His eyes fell on the boy's unconscious face, cheeks as red as roses and the tip of his nose was a deep pink. 'Crap! I need to get you somewhere warm' cried the man as he took out his phone and dialled for the second ship –OUT OF RANGE- 'Crap' he thought he looked around his surroundings 'Where is that mansion?' everything looked the same as trees and ice enshrouded them. He knew there would be no point in calling for help. He looked at his friend, hell bent on keeping him safe. He had one final idea. He gathered some loose pieces of dry wood and rocks before carrying the boy once again. The second ships fighter took out one of his sword and stabbed it deep into the earth. "WALL OF ROSE!" he commanded and the ground shook vigorously as the trees trembled. Suddenly long, thick vines sprouted from the dirt and surrounded the duo. A cluster of branches and vines intertwined as thorns interlocked with one another threading together to form a wall. Smooth roots webbed together from the ground curving upwards till they met overhead creating a sphere that contained the blonde and his companion, shielding them from the blizzard outside. Yogi turned on the built in torch from his Circus bracelet for light and placed Gareki onto the floor. Yogi gathered a load of dead leaves and formed the rocks into a circle before placing the dead leaves and dry wood into the circle. He looked towards his friend "Hang in there Gareki" and took out a box of matches.

**-X-**

"We must find them" insisted Nai "I can't wait any longer Gareki and Yogi are still out there alone". Tsukumo wrestled Nai back onto the bed (for the fifth time) and look at him with neutral but threatening eyes. Nai always knew that she was beautiful but he sensed a scary side to her and would rather not see it. So he smiled and showed that he was calm.

"Nai I wouldn't worry, Yogi knows what he's doing and he'll take good care of Gareki so don't worry so much okay?" she smiled and Nai nodded in understanding but deep down he knew that she was just as worried about them as he was.

**-X-**

It's warm as I stroked the smooth fabric covering my chest. I could hear small crackling mixed with a strong stench of burning wood. I try to get up but a sharp pain, on the side of my head, prevent me from doing so. I remain lying there as I slowly close my eyes and see a ceiling made of what look like- plants? Thorns to be exact and vines connect messily but forming a sturdy structure. A small hole was made in the centre of the roof revealing the night sky as the moon shone through the thick smoke... 'SMOKE!' alarmed the boy who turned to the source. He jerked as he remembered the pain. Feeling dizzy his vision blurred but he could make out the flickering of a preserved fire and an all too familiar face looking back at him... No wait running towards him- "GAREKI-KUN!"

"WAH!" the blonde tackled him back to the floor

"Gareki- kun your awake I was so-"

"BACCA! I'm hurt you idiot!"

Despite the pain Gareki still landed a good punch on the messy haired blonde.

"OWY!" moaned Yogi as he rolled across the dirt

"Serves you right you dumbass- *Hun-*

"Eh! Are you okay?" Yogi got up and went to attend to his friend; who sat hunched over holding his head. "Let me see" requested the blonde who removed the boy's hand for a better look. Gareki complied trying to hold back the tears.

Blood streamed from the deep cut on the side of the boy's skull 'this must be what caused him to be unconscious' thought Dr Yogi as he examined the wound. Gareki's hair had soaked up most of the blood and since it's so dark Yogi wouldn't have noticed before. Hurriedly Yogi took of his shirt and ripped it into long strips of fabric for bandages and began wrapping it around the wound.

"How long was I out?" asked the boy

"Well from when I woke up I'd say 2 hours maybe more"

Time had passed and the two remained quiet whilst sitting beside the fire. Gareki was all bandaged up and Yogi sat opposite him shirtless. Gareki could tell that he was cold as he took hold of the green jacket and passed it to the man who took it gladly. Gareki was relieved as he couldn't stop starring at the man's hard abs. 'Damn it stop starring you idiot'. Luckily Yogi zipped up his jacket and sat back by the fire. They watched the flames dance as the sparks flew onto the earth and slowly died away, leaving a tail of smoke behind.

Gareki couldn't stop thinking about the crazed Yogi from earlier all he remembered were those crimson, red eyes piercing through him. Then a heap of vines pushed him to the ground and he could feel a sudden sharp pain as his head met with a rock of some kind, knocking him out cold. The last thing he saw were the vines snaking around him before he fell unconscious.

"GAREKI- KUN!"

"Eh? Wha?" the boy didn't realise he was falling asleep

"You can't sleep not in your condition"

"Eh? What are you talking about, I'm fine beside I'm tired"

"No not with that head injury you could leave us any minute and I won't lose you"

"What are you talking... Uh never mind well what do you suggest?"

Yogi was taken by surprise he expected another punch to the face. "SLEEP WITH ME"

A blush swept across the boy's face "WHAT NO FUCKING WAY!" he backed away from the man till he met the wall.

"If your sleepy then we can share a bed not only will we be warm but I can keep an eye on you, I'll know you're safe if you keep breathing"

Gareki couldn't believe this guy, was he really going to think that he would comply with the idea of them sleeping together, Alone. "No way ... I will just stay awake" Gareki folded his arms and looked away from the man.

"But..."

"NO! We will wait for them to find us and from now on you stay away from me"

-X-

The ships continued to search for the missing crew. The storm had calmed down a bit so the radios waves were immediately sent out in search for Yogi's ID bracelet.

"How is Nai?" asked Hirato as he continued to redirect the satellite, scanning for any source of Circus technology.

"He is asleep at present" replied Tsukumo

Hirato relaxed into his chair"This is all such a big mess" he said taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes before placing the frames back and continuing with the tracking. Tsukumo stood silently waiting to be dismissed. As much as she liked to be around Hirato she wanted to be back with Nai.

"It's not your fault you know" he said. She didn't know what to say. Deep down she believed that leaving them was the wrong thing to do and she believed that if he hadn't then they would be here- At home. She felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her chin making her look into the Captain's eyes.

"You had to get Nai out of there, so please don't blame yourself" reassured the four eyes

*ACTIVITY DETECTED* reported the computer. Hirato retreated to his desk and searched for the tracking system. A red dot appeared onscreen suggesting the location of Yogi. "They are 20 miles East and in the woods" 'well that would explain why it was hard to find them' he thought. His phone appeared and he typed in the coordinated before connecting to Yogi.

**-X-**

The two remained silent, it felt like hours had passed since there're little quarrel. Yogi began tearing down some of the vines to fuel the fire. As the blaze grew so did the tension. Yogi was the first to talk as he was desperate to get something of his chest.

"Gareki...before we fought the Varuga you said that you never considered me your friend" Gareki still didn't look at the man but secretly he was listening. "You never say my name, every time I try and get affectionate you push me away and you always shut yourself away... Now I know that is just your nature and I respect that. It's just-"

Yogi was interrupted by a mewing ringtone. This caught Gareki's attention, he looked up to see the blonde hastily taking out his phone. "Hah! Hirato- san... HIR-RA-TO- SAAAN " he sang "You found us... Eh? Yes we are fine although Gareki has a slight head injury but other than that we are good...Yeah off course... Yes I will... what...right I understand how is Nai? O that's great Okay will do... okay bye" he hung up and the phone dispersed. Yogi turned to face Gareki "Well we have good news and bad news" fake smiled the blonde as he nervously scratched his head.

"Go on" gestured the boy

"Well the good news is that Nai and Tsukumo are safe on the ship and they have tracked down our location. But they can't come and find us until morning as a second storm is coming and they are currently 20 miles away... so it looks like we are going to be here till morning" smiled Yogi trying to be optimistic.

"Great" said the boy sarcastically as he punched the earth in frustration. There's nothing more that he would like then to be eating warm food on the second ship in his own bed- no doubt Yogi wanted the same, sleeping with all his Nyanperona plushies- the image made Gareki smile.

"What are you thinking about" asked the blonde as he sat by the fire

"Uh nothing" there he goes again closing himself off. Gareki looked at the saddened blonde and felt a surge of guilt. 'Maybe I have been a bit hard on him' he thought. 'If it wasn't for him then I would be dead- but then he was the one who caused me to be unconscious' OPEN YOUR EYES GAREKI screamed his inner voice, that wasn't Yogi that was someone else entirely, it's not that idiot's fault. He looked towards the golden blonde man, playing with his hair and sighed feeling defeated.

"Yogi" started the boy "Thank you and... I'm sorry I guess I'm not used to people with your personality and I know I might seem difficult but I do see you as a friend and... WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT...?"

Yogi smiled from ear to ear "Gareki-Kun you... you said my name" he looked overwhelmed

"Eh?... BACCA! THAT'S ALL YOU HEARD STUPID IDIOT... GOD YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF"

Yogi continued to smile and somehow the gap between them got smaller "Gareki-Kun" the boy didn't look at him as he felt his face redden but he just blamed it on the cold. "Thank you" Yogi wrapped his arms around the boy, gently pulling him into a tight embrace. Gareki stiffened but after noting how warm it was he softened up and even snuggled into the man's chest.

"Okay but just for tonight... you hear me" he said strongly. As he began to get comfortable he added "and don't you dare tell anyone about this"

Yogi nodded as they both lied together by the fire. Yogi secretly felt delighted. He only dreamed of this moment and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

"You know we could be warmer if we slept nude"

"BACCA! YOU FRICKING PERVET, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"GAREKI-KUN I WAS ONLY JOKING... WAIT WHAT ARE YOU AAAAHHHHHH!"

**-X-**

Unbeknownst to the pair, outside the shell flew the second ship. Hirato starred at the screen of the thermal infrared sensors from within the carcass conveyed two figures moulded together "Captain why did you say there was a second storm coming?"

"O I wouldn't say that there wasn't... Not if Gareki has anything to do with it" The Captain smiled at the image happy that he had granted at least one young boys greatest wish. Whichever one that may be.

* * *

**you like? if not comment below if you do then your MAD thank you for reading this piece of crap but I was bored so credit for trying Ay? **

**have a nice day everybuday :3**


End file.
